Every three to six months, climate changes everywhere in the world and the change of temperature and humidity in the air not only cause the weather to change, but also cause changes in a person's skin. For instance, when the climate changes, the amount of humidity in the air changes, and increased or decreased humidity causes more or less moisture to be drawn from the air into skin. For example, when the humidity in the air decreases due to a fall in temperature and the reduced capacity for air to hold moisture, for example, a person's skin dries out and stresses.
Eventually, the skin adjusts by initiating multiple chemical reactions. For instance, the skin may try to stay warm or cool and deal with the moisture loss caused by decreased humidity (e.g., dry skin) or excessive humidity in the air (e.g., sweating). Many negative skin problems can occur due to this adjustment. For example, the appearance of fine lines, wrinkles, irritations, breakouts, etc., may be caused or accelerated.
Because climate affects a person's skin in significant ways, the skin may look and feel its best in the summer and in different seasons, the skin may have different needs and may not have the desired appearance. The same is true for different locations. For example, the skin experiences a dry climate (e.g., in the desert) differently than it experiences a humid climate (e.g., in the tropics).
The skin's ability to absorb and benefit from skincare products varies with the changing temperature and humidity, often making products less effective when the air around the person changes in temperature and humidity. Furthermore, many people travel for work and pleasure, frequently exposing their skin to different climates. Because the face is not protected by cloth, the impact of the changing climate may cause the skin to struggle, and stress the skin, when it adjusts to climate changes.